My Cousin
by Evilyoung
Summary: Kimura Anri, gadis bersurai hitam yang merindukan sesosok anak bersurai biru langit. Dari surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh anak itu, Anri merasa ada yang aneh. /Bad Summary/Bad Story(?)/ Little bit of KuroBasu 225Q/


My Cousin

_Disclaimer : Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko no Basket __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
My Cousin __ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic KuroBasu-ku yang pertama di fandom ini….Banyak typo dan teman-temannya._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Teikou era…**_

"Ah! Liburan akhir semester! Akhirnya…." Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menghamburkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Manik _light sky blue _miliknya menatap langit-langit ruangan bercat _antique white_. Dihembuskan napas panjang lewat bibir pucatnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku mau segera kembali ke Jepang! Uh~" ia pun meringkuk bersembunyi di dalam selimut merah bercorak bunga mawar hitam besar.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

SRAK!

Dibukanya selimut yang membekam tubuhnya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera bersila di atas kasur. Mengambil guling dan memeluknya.

"Kagami sudah kembali ke Jepang. Apa anak itu bisa mendapat teman, ya? Wajahnya kan serem. Tapi dia itu bodoh. Aku tidak yakin bahasa Jepangnya bagus. Huaaaaah… kalau tidak ada anak itu di LA, rasanya sepi sekali kota ini! Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertengkar dengannya hanya karena dia terlalu banyak makan dan sebagian besar aku yang bayar. Anak itu seperti orang miskin kalau sudah bersamaku. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Dia alihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah _frame photo _ukuran 4R. Terpampang foto 2 orang anak kecil. Anak yang satu bersurai biru langit sedang berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum kekanakan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Sedangkan anak yang satu lagi bersurai hitam, duduk di depan anak bersurai biru itu dengan senyum simpul yang menambah pesona dirinya.

Kedua anak kecil dalam selembar foto tersebut memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mata keduanya berwarna biru, yang satu _sky blue _dan yang satu lagi _light sky blue_. Jika dilihat sekilas, warna itu sama namun sebenarnya berbeda. Kulit keduanya putih pucat. Tinggi mereka sama, walaupun dalam foto tidak dibuktikan. Seragam TK yang dikenakan keduanya sama, hal ini tidak dihitung celana atau rok yang dipakai. Begitu juga dengan hawa keberadaan mereka yang lemah.

Tentu lebih banyak perbedaan diantara mereka. Pertama, gender. Jelas si surai hitam adalah perempuan dan si surai biru lagit adalah laki-laki. Kedua, tatapan mata. Si perempuan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, sedangkan si laki-laki memiliki tatapan mata yang kosong. Ketiga, sifat. Walaupun keduanya memiliki sifat pendiam dan susah ditebak karena sering memasang ekspresi datar, si perempuan bisa lebih terbuka dan merbicara jujur biarpun perkataannya menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Keempat, takdir yang membelenggu diri mereka sendiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat foto dalam _frame _yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Namun, senyum yang dipamerkan pada ruangannya itu menunjukkan rasa kesepian dan rindu pada sosok yang ada di dalam foto.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajar yang berdiri kokoh di samping sisi ranjangnya yang lain. Didudukinya kursi kayu tepat berhadapan dengan si meja belajar. Ia membuka salah satu dari tiga rak meja dan mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah itu, ditaruhnya surat-surat yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan di atas meja.

"Hm… coba kita lihat satu-satu. Dari yang mana ya?" gadis itu memainkan jemarinya dengan surat-surat yang sedang dijejerkannya. Lalu, dia mengambil salah satu dari surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Untuk sepupuku yang kurindukan, Kimura Anri."

**Kuroko's POV**

_Anri-chan, bagaimana kabarmu serta oji-san dan oba-san? Apa kalian sehat-sehat saja? Aku harap, kalian selalu sehat dan bahagia. Aku dan keluargaku di Tokyo baik-baik saja. Kami sekeluarga benar-benar sangat merindukan kalian._

_Anri-chan, aku dengar kamu mendapat beasiswa masuk SMp di Los Angeles? Benarkah? Kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Anri-chan! Aku yakin, prestasimu pasti akan lebih meningkat di SMP nanti. Kita selalu bersama sejak umur 3 tahun sampai kelas 4 SD. Aku tahu betul bagaimana caramu belajar. Memang benar, kamu selalu tertekan dengan segala pelajaran yang diberikan oleh oji-san, tapi itu dilakukan beliau untuk kebaikanmu. Aku jadi ingat, setiap malam kamu mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar sampai pagi menjelang._

_Setiap malam kamu hanya membaca komik sampai jam 12 malam. Kamu hanya tidur 2 jam. Kamu terbangun jam 3 subuh dan membaca buku pelajaran hingga jam 5 pagi. Sampai di sekolah pun kamu langsung tertidur lagi. Anri-chan selalu bangun saat bel masuk berbunyi. Padahal tidurmu pulas sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah suara bel sangat menganggu tidurmu atau muncul di mimpimu. Hahaha…_

_Anri-chan, kamu masih ingat Ogiwara Shigehiro? Setelah masuk SMP, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi kami masih sempat surat-menyurat seperti kita. Oh ya, Anri-chan, aku masuk SMP Teikou. Aku juga mendaftar masuk klub Basket sekolah ini. Jujur, klub Basket Teikou benar-benar hebat. Dari anggota yang sangat banyak, prestasinya pun tak kalah banyak._

_Aku masih di tingkat 3 dalam klub Basket Teikou. Tapi aku selalu menyempatkan diri berlatih hingga larut malam untuk menaikkan tingkat. Memang tidak mudah, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha sebisaku. Aku dan Ogiwara-kun sudah berjanji akan bertanding di arena suatu hari nanti. Semoga saja hal ini terwujud._

_Ah, Anri-chan pasti bosan mendengar ceritaku. Hahaha.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau berbicara apa selain basket dan sekolah. Mungkin karena Anri-chan juga menyukai basket, makanya aku lebih mudah untuk memberi topik ini._

_Hm.. mungkin sampai disini dulu saja surat dariku. Aku menunggu balasan dari, Anri-chan. Selamat berjuang di SMP-mu. Aku selalu berdoa segala hal yang baik untukmu. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada oji-san dan oba-san._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

**Kuroko's POV End**

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah gadis bernama Anri tersebut. Tangan kanannya mulai kembali mengambil satu surat yang lain. Tanpa menaruh kertas yang baru dibacanya, ia mulai membaca surat satunya lagi.

**Kuroko's POV**

_Untuk sepupuku yang manis, Kimura Anri._

_Wah, tidak terasa kita sudah memasuki kelas 2 SMP! Anri-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa peringkatmu naik? Aku harap begitu. Kalaupun tidak naik, aku yakin nilaimu lebih baik daripada sebelumnya._

_Oh, Anri-chan! Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah berada di tingkat 1 klub Basket Teikou! Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi aku mulai merasa bahwa aku bisa memulai debutku di kelas 2 tahun ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Ogiwara-kun._

_Ah ya, Anri-chan pernah menanyakan tentang pemain inti di klub Basket Teikou, bukan? Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu. Kalau Anri-chan melihatnya atau membayangkannya, pasti kamu seperti melihat pelangi._

_Pertama, namanya Aomine Daiki. Warna rambutnya biru tua. Dia yang paling hebat dalam basket diantara pemain inti lainnya. Aomine-kun sangat mencintai Basket lebih dari apapun. Aku kagum dengan permainan basketnya yang luar biasa. Selama aku di tingkat 3, Aomine-kun selalu berlatih denganku. Padahal saat itu Aomine-kun ada di tingkat 1._

_Kedua, namanya Kise Ryouta. Warna rambutnya kuning. Kise-kun baru memulai karir dunia Basket saat kelas 2 ini. Tapi dia pelajar yang cepat, sama sepertimu. Dalam beberapa bulan saja Kise-kun sudah bisa berada di tingkat 1 dan menjadi pemain inti. Kise-kun orang yang baik dan ceria._

_Ketiga, Midorima Shintarou. Warna rambutnya hijau. Midorima-kun orangnya cukup pendiam, tapi dia tsundere. Midorima-kun itu kidal dan tembakan three point miliknya luar biasa. Dia juga pintar. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi aku yakin, Midorima-kun adalah orang yang baik._

_Keempat, Murasakibara Atsushi. Warna rambutnya ungu. Murasakibara-kun adalah orang yang paling tinggi di antara kami. Karena ketinggian tubuhnya itu, Murasakibara-kun selalu menjaga ring kita dan jarang sekali ada yang menembus atau memasukan bola ke dalam ring kami jika ada dia Murasakibara-kun suka sekali makan makanan ringan._

_Kelima, Akashi Seijuurou. Warna rambutnya merah. Akashi-kun adalah kapten yang hebat dan bisa memandu kami dengan segala yang sudah direncanakan dengan baik olehnya sendiri. Akashi-kun sangat menghormati dan percaya pada kami. Itu membuat kami juga percaya padanya. Sebelum berada di tingkat 1, Akashi-kun lah yang memberitahuku tentang kemampuanku yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia juga melatihku dengan baik untuk menyempurnakan tekhnik yang kudapat dari hasil latihan kerasku._

_Mungkin di Los Angeles, Amerika, mereka belum dikenal. Tapi di Jepang mereka berlima sangat dikagumi banyak orang dan disebut "Generation of Miracles". Mereka adalah lima pemain muda berbakat di Jepang._

_Ah.. Anri-chan. Sepertinya aku harus sudah menyelesaikan suratku yang ini. Aku akan mengirimu surat lagi setelah menerima balasan darimu. Sehat-sehat di sana, ya. Kami pasti selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian di sana._

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

**Kuroko's POV End**

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang dipasang oleh Anri setelah selesai membaca surat kedua yang diambilnya. Ekspresi datar khas miliknya menggambarkan ketidaktertarikkannya pada topik pembicaraan itu.

"Sebenarnya, setiap kali aku membaca surat ini, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Ini masih musim dingin. Pasti di Jepang sedang diadakan turnamen musim dingin. Apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja? Aku yakin SMP-nya itu menang dengan keberadaan kelima orang ini. Tapi… aku tidak yakin Tetsuya akan senang walaupun menang." Gumam Anri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku jadi malas membaca surat yang lainnya." Gadis itu menaruh kedua kertas yang ada digenggamannya ke atas meja, "lebih baik aku mulai mengemas pakaianku."

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

"INI KEMENANGAN TEIKOU! DAN INI JUGA PERTAMA KALINYA… TIM INI MENANG 3 KALI BERTURUT-TURUT…!"

Aku melihat wajah Ogiwara-kun. Dia tampak sangat sedih dan frustasi. Aku memang melihat pertandingannya lewat televisi yang tidak jauh dari ruang P3K, dan aku melihat ada yang aneh pada pertandingan ini.

Pandanganku mulai tertuju pada anak bersurai merah, "Akashi-kun… kenapa…"

"_Apa kau bilang tak ada yang lebih penting dari kemenangan?" tanyaku_

"_Tak ada. Lagipula ajaran utama Teikou adalah untuk 'selalu menang'" jawab Akashi-kun dengan santainya._

Ingatan itu berputar dalam kepalaku. _Aku tidak mengerti_.

"AAA… AAA… AAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini seperti sebuah penghinaan pada Ogiwara-kun dan kawan-kawannya. Aku merasakan sakit, sakit yang sama seperti Ogiwara-kun, aku menangis. Tangis penyesalan.

_Kalau begitu, kemenangan itu apa?_

**Kuroko's POV End**

* * *

"Dadaku semakin sesak. Apa benar Tetsuya baik-baik saja?" Anri menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang memandangi koper ukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang ada di atas kasurnya.

"Selama ini aku dan Tetsuya selau bersama, dan baru berpisah sejak kami kelas 5 SD. Kami bukan saudara kandung, hanya sepupu. Ayah Tetsuya adalah kakak okaa-san. Tapi, aku merasa sejak kecil ikatan batin kami sangat kuat. Lalu… eh?"

Butiran bening dengan mulusnya jatuh di karpet cokelat yang tergelar hampir di seluruh permukaan lantai kamar Anri. Dengan cepat gadis itu menghapus bekas butiran tersebut yang telah membasahi kedua pipinya. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa seizin si gadis.

"_Nani desu ka_?" Anri menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah sangat basah akibat air matanya yang terus mengalir dan jatuh di sana.

"Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hah.. apa sih? Aku ini kenapa?" Anri terduduk dengan lemah di karpet. Di dekatkan kepalanya ke ujung kasur. Dengan bantal kedua lengannya, dia menangis tanpa suara.

"Anri! Apa kamu sudah selesai berkemas? Ayo cepat sebelum kita terkena macet panjang di jalan!"

Hening. Si pria paruh baya dari luar pintu kamar Anri tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang anak. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya 3 kali dengan terus memanggil nama putri satu-satunya di keluarganya.

"Anri! Apa kamu ada di dalam? Jawab pertanyaan otou-san! Anri!?" Ayah Anri bertolak pinggang dan mendengus kesal, "Apa dia tidur lagi? Padahal dia sudah mandi. Pasti badannya sudah segar. An.. ANRI!"

Ayah Anri berlari memasuki ruangan yang tidak begitu besar setelah membuka pintu yang menghalanginya secara perlahan. Dihampirinya anaknya yang tinggal satu-satunya itu. Dielus lembut kepala bersurai hitam di sampingnya.

"Anri, ada apa, nak? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya sang ayah dengan sangat penuh perhatian. Hanya sebuah gelengan yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau kamu menahan apa yang kamu rasakan sendirian, kamu harus berbagi pada orang lain. Tidak harus membuat orang itu menangis juga, setidaknya kamu bercerita tentang masalahmu agar beban di batinmu sedikit berkurang. Nah, mau cerita pada otou-san?"

Sekali lagi sebuah gelengan diluncurkan oleh sang anak, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Otou-san."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Hem..?" Ayah anri sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memandangi sang anak dari samping. Namun, kedua manik cokelatnya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi. Kaca _frame photo _yang terpajang di atas meja kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka retak parah. Pria bersurai hitam itu berpikir, tidak mungkin putrinya itu merusak barang tanpa alasan. Lagipula, untuk apa dia merusak kaca _frame_? Anaknya itu juga bukan orang yang suka merusak segala sesuatu disaat emosional. Karena anaknya ini lebih suka memendam emosinya. Lalu, kenapa?

Disapunya ruangan beraroma chery itu, terlihata olehnya banyak kertas di atas meja belajar anaknya. Dia yakin, Anri baru saja membaca surat-surat yang dikirim oleh keponakannya itu. Dia dapat menyimpulkan situasi ini. Dan Ayah Anri tidak mau membicarakan soal sang surai biru langit pada anaknya untuk saat ini. Karena sepupu anaknya inilah yang membuat sang anak menangis tersedu-sedu walaupun tak bersuara.

"Anri, otou-san tahu kamu akan tinggal di Jepang lagi tanpa otou-san. Sebegitu tak ingin lepaskah putri otou-san ini dengan otou-san tercintanya? Oh, ya ampun, otou-san sangat terharu! Sampai-sampai ingin menangis juga. Hiks. Hiks."

"Haaa? Otou-san, aku ini sudah besar. Lagipula yang meminta pindah, kan aku, bukan otou-san. Kalau otou-san yang menyuruhku pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal sendirian, itu namanya membuang anak!" gadis bersurai hitam itu mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dihapusnya air mata yang baru saja berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Ah, tapi otou-san juga akan merasa kehilangan. Hidup sendirian di Amerika. Tanpa teman, tanpa kerabat, tanpa keluarga, tanpa makanan, tanpa minuman, tanpa cemilan, tanpa pakaian, tanpa udara, tan.."

"Otou-san berlebihan! Otou-san kan hidup seperti anak remaja, punya banyak teman di Amerika maupun di Jepang. Lalu, otou-san masih hidup dan Bumi ini masih memiliki oksigen. Dan juga, otou-san memiliki pekerjaan, tidak mungkin otou-san tidak digaji. Makanya, otou-san tidak akan menjadi orang miskin kesepian yang mati karena tidak menghirup udara." jelas Anri dengan nada datar.

Ayah Anri membatu, hanya kelopak mata yang bergerak, tentu saja organ dalam tubuhnya tidak masuk hitungan 'membatu'. Tak lama kemudian, "Anri, perkataanmu menyakitkan sekali. Sama seperti okaa-san mu. Kalian berdua benar-benar selalu membuatku ingin menangis sesenggukan."

"Etto… sumimasen, otou-san.."

"Hahahahaha! Otou-san bercanda, anak ku sayang! Otou-san sudah biasa mendapat perkataan yang lebih pedas dari itu oleh okaa-san mu." Ayah Anri menepuk-tepuk punggung Anri pelan, "Sudah berhenti nangisnya? Ukh, padahal otou-san belum sempat memfotomu saat menangis."

"Otou-san!"

"Hehehe.. gomen, ne. Otou-san kan belum melakukannya. Jangan marah begitu, lah. Jelek tahu."

"Biarkan. Meskipun jelek, Anri tetap anak otou-san."

Senyum lebar menghiasi pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah yang terlihat 'aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia'. Tangan kirinya mulai menepuk puncak kepala Anri lembut, "Ya, Anri tetap anak otou-san yang mengagumkan."

"Baiklah, cepat cuci mukamu! Kita tidak boleh terlambat sampai di bandara! Cepat! Cepat! Ah, aku lupa! Aku sedang memasak air! Astaga!"

"Kenapa aku punya otou-san yang gaduh seperti ini, sih?" gumam Anri setelah Ayahnya menghilang dari kamarnya. Terlintas di pikirannya sosok anak bersurai biru langit. Dia kembali murung.

"Semoga hal baik selalu ada untukmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kita akan bertemu lagi di musim panas nanti."

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Holla~ Evilyoung is here /lari-larian bersama Nigou/

Akhirnya, ff pertama di fandom ini selesai juga! Ah~ lega rasanya. Gimana ceritanya? Aku tidak yakin ini bagus -_- Saya membuatnya secara kilat dan menyusun kata-kata sesuai dengan apa yang terlintas di pikiran saya. Jadi saya benar-benar tidak tahu apakah ini bagus atau tidak karena saya tidak bisa menilai karya saya sendiri. Oh my!

Karena saya Author baru, jadi mohon review-an dari pada readers ^-^ Arigatou~ Evilyoung mohon pamit. Salam super! Bye!


End file.
